An image display system, such as a liquid crystal display system, comprises a transmission device, a reception device, and an image display unit, in which the transmission device that has received an image signal from outside transmits image data and a clock to the reception device, the reception device samples the image data with the clock and sends out image data obtained by the sampling to a signal line, and the image display unit displays an image based on the image data sent out to the signal line. In the image display system, such as a liquid crystal display system, the transmission device or a device including the transmission device is generally called a “timing controller” and the reception device or a device including the reception device is called a “driver”.
In such an image display system, it is important for the reception device to correctly sample image data with a clock. However, when a phase difference (skew) between data and a clock that have reached the reception device is large or when deterioration in the waveform of the data that has reached the reception device is serious, there is a case where it is not possible to correctly sample the data.
Patent Document 1 discloses the invention intended to solve the above problem of skew. According to the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1, information about the skew is stored in advance in the transmission device and when transmitting data and a clock, a predetermined phase difference between both is given based on the skew information and thereby it is attempted to reduce the skew between the data and the clock in the reception device.